Without you
by petitepoupinette
Summary: How does Billie get over the loss of christy? will the support of the 3 sisters be enough? please r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_This story is set after the episode "Forever Charmed"_

Billie walked down the shopping centre isle this was the first time she had been out of her bedroom since the death of her sister Christy and the death of her family, things weren't going well for Billie.

"Billie, can you run back and grab me some more candy for Halloween?" Piper asked Billie

"Yeh.sure" Billie mumbled and walked back to the candy isle.

This particular day was Billie's worst yet, it was the day before Halloween, the day her sister Christy had been kidnapped.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"We're home" Piper yelled as they walked into the Halliwell manor

"Mommy, did you get candy?" Asked Wyatt

"Yes we did" Piper replied to her son.

"Can I try some?" asked Wyatt

"Not until tomorrow" Piper said to her son

Just at that moment Paige orbed in

"Hey" She said

"Why aren't you with Henry?" Asked piper walking into the kitchen

"Oh he's with the kids" Paige said following Piper

"Did you see Billie?" Asked Piper

"No, she wasn't there when I orbed in" Paige said carefully

"She is coping with this so hard and especially today" Piper said to Paige worriedly

"Yeah, because tomorrow is Halloween, poor girl" Paige said.

Up in her room Billie sat crossed legged with the Book of Shadows in front of her, desperate to find something to help her get her sister back.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Billie mumbled

In walked Phoebe with a tray of food

"I thought you might be a bit hungry" Phoebe said

"No, im not" Billie replied quietly

"Well I will leave this hear for you incase you do, what are you looking for?" Phoebe asked as she put the tray down on the bedside table.

"Anything to get Christy back" Billie said

"Honey, she isn't coming back, there isn't anything you do except move on" Phoebe said

"How can I move on? I have no one!" Billie cried

"You have us" Phoebe said

"Your not Christy, I don't care if she was corrupted by evil, she was my big sister before she was evil" Billie cried.

**_Tell me what you think _**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"Billie, she is dead, you can't bring her back" Phoebe said

"I can sure try" Billie answered not taking her eyes off the Book of Shadows

"Hun, you're obsessing" Phoebe said calmly

"Im allowed too!" Billie snapped

"Ok, just take a breath" Phoebe said

"Im sorry, I just want my sister!" Billie cried

"I know" Phoebe said

Later that night Piper walked into Billie's room in an attempt to cheer her up

"Hey" she said announcing herself

Billie looked up then back to the Book

"Hey, I know what you are going through" She said sitting down on Billie's bed

"You have lost a sister?" Billie asked

"Yes, I have" Piper answered "and I to went on a mad mission to get her back"

"How did you accept it?" Billie asked her eyes filling with tears

"By a lot of people telling me that everything happens for a reason" Piper replied

"You have Phoebe and Paige, I don't" Billie said wiping her eyes, the pain of her losing Christy still stung.

"Billie, you have us!" Piper said

"But I also have no family, Christy was there from day one, then she got kidnapped and I don't care if she was evil, she was my sister" Billie cried

"Billie" Piper said

"No Piper I don't care, I tried so hard to find her and im not throwing all that away!" Billie said

Billie, you know that everything happens for a reason, and sometimes there are things you just can't change, and you can fight it and cry about it but you still can't change it" Piper said " speaking from experience" she added

"No Piper im going to change it" Billie said strongly and using her power of projection she found herself back in magic school.

"Christy!" Billie yelled walking over to sister

"So you gave in huh?" Christy asked

"What?" Billie replied

"You said you weren't going to help me" Christy said

And not a moment after Christy spoke the Billie of that time and the charmed ones orbed in

"No!" Billie shouted but Christy ignored her and created the big fire ball and then aimed it at the Billie of that time

And almost as if it was in the movies, the moment when the Billie of that time sent the ball into Christy time seemed to slow, only making it worse for future Billie.

The next thing Billie knows is that she is back in her room again with Piper sitting there.

Please R&R thanks


End file.
